We Need Each Other
by Xtrustme.IM.DifferentX
Summary: Leah and Embry are best friends. Jacob is also another best friend to them, jacob booses leah around but isnt it his job? When leah gets in in argument with the pack, and something bad happens how will the pack feel now that leah could die? READ
1. Chapter 1

_**We need each other**_

_Chapter 1_

"_Oh you think you're so funny, don't you. I said frowning at my best friend Embry was laying on my bed laughing. "You…should… have…. Saw… the… look…on…your…face, embry said while laughing. He was really started to piss me off. I threw my bag at Embry's head he ducked; I crossed my arms over my chest._

"_I hate you. I said turning my back on him. _

"_Aw, Leah don't be like that. Embry said wrapping his arms around my waist._

"_How am I supposed to be, Jacob hurt me to many times and I am so sick of it! I yelled._

"_Well, you could always tell him how you feel about him hurting you. Embry said_

"_No, way am I going to say anything to Jacob black. _

"_It might make you feel better, he is your alpha. Embry said_

"_Thanks for reminding me. I said_

"_Is it really that bad? Embry asked_

"_What?_

"_You being jacob's beta?_

"_No its just annoying that he always has to tell me what to do, the only man who tells me what to do is dead. I whispered._

"_Leah…._

"_Embry, I really want to be alone right now._

"_well, if you need me call me. Embry said kissing my forehead and leaving my room. I went into my bathroom changed into my pajamas and lay on my bed and stared at my ceiling wondering how my feelings mess up my life….._

_**A\N: SOOOOOO I TOLD YOU GUYS THAT I WAS GOING TO START A EMBRY AND LEAH STORY, BUT IT REALLY DEPENDS ON HOW OTHER PEOPLE THINK ABOUT IT I NEED TO GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS TO MAKE SURE ITS GOOD. SO EMBRY AND LEAH ARE BEST FRIENDS IN THIS STORY. SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: so I don't know if this is going to be long or short we will see. I am writing this because I am bored, tired and HUNGRY! Sense someone has an attitude. Anyway here's chapter 2….**

Chapter 2

I finally fell asleep….

The next morning I awoke to the sound's of screaming. I jumped up and looked around, Embry, Seth, and Jacob was in my room screaming. I glared at all of them and mostly Jacob. I flew back onto my bed and but my pillow over my face. "Come, on Leah its time to get it up. Embry said poking me in the stomach. "No, don't be so nice to her, make her get up. Jacob said I threw my pillow at his face and faked a smile.

"Come, on Leah we have a meeting today and you're wasting time. Seth said "well… if you put it that way…. NO! I shouted "alright enough of this, Jacob said grabbing me by the wrist and looking me right in the eyes. "Come on Now! "Oh, you used your alpha voice on me, I'm so scared. I said Jacob glared at me. "What is your problem? He asked "Nothing, I just don't like to be told what to do. I said "Leah, get ready we'll wait for you down stairs. Embry said looking at me. "Fine. I said walking to my bathroom. Jacob walked out of my room slamming the door, oh he's pissed well I don't t really care!

I walked back out of my room, and looked around Embry was sitting on my bed. "Were is he? I asked "He, and Seth went already, I stayed. "Aw, least someone cares. I muttered Embry got up grabbed my hands, I didn't look at him. "Leah… he started "I don't want to hear it. I said "Well, you're going to. He said "Leah, Jacob is just doing his job and making sure you do what you're told. Embry said "Isn't kind of annoying to have someone tell you what to do all the time? "No, not really my mom does it, so I get used to it. Embry smiles, I couldn't help but smile back. "Don't be mad at Jake. Embry said "I should, he's lucky he didn't get my foot up his ass for the way he treated me the day before yesterday. I said

"Well like I said tell him how you feel. Embry said shaking me by my shoulders.

"I don't tell people my feelings; I show it on their faces. I cracked my knuckles.

Embry sighed, "Leah one day you not telling people your feelings, it might come back and get you.

"What, that doesn't even make sense. I said

"It does, you just don't get it. He said grabbing hold of my hand and pulling me out the room.

"Were is this stupid "Meeting" I asked

"Um some building, that the Cullen's own. Embry said shrugging

"Oh, please don't tell me they're going to be there. I said

"There not so bad, Leah. Embry said

I glared at him. "Whatever. I said

We made it to the building and I had to admit this place was huge and done up nice. There were booth's Paul was sitting next to Jared, Sam was sitting next to Jared, Jacob was standing with his back towards us, Seth was sitting next to Quil. I sat next to Quil and folded my arms.

"Alright, am glad that all of you could make it. Jacob said staring at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"We wanted to talk to you guys about the war that's going to happen.

"Oh, great another war, I said

"Leah, do you have something to say… Sam said

"A matter of fact I do, why do we always have to be the ones who have to help the bloodsuckers, and then we always be the ones who end up busting our asses for them and then get hurt. I said

"Leah… Embry whispered grabbing onto my wrist.

"No, the only reason we are interacting with those leech's are because of you. I pointed to Jacob. Jacob looked up at me I can tell he was pissed.

"Well we are friends with the Cullen's know and you just have to accept it. Jacob said in a cold tone.

"No, I don't I am so sick of this, you don't understand if we had another leader…

"Well we don't so just deal with it! Jacob snapped I was shocked at his tone.

"GOSH LEAH I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF HEARING YOU WHINE AND YELL AND BITCH ABOUT EVERYTHING, DO YOU THINK OF ANYONE ELSE FOR A CHANGE, BECAUSE I DON'T THINK YOU DO! Jacob shouted in my face.

"Well if you're so sick of it, maybe you should do something better to make me stop! I shouted

"LIKE WHAT?! He yelled

"OH…. I DON'T KNOW…. FORGET ALL ABOUT THE CULLENS! I shouted right back.

"LEAH THAT'S JUST IT, I DON'T FORGET THINGS OK I TRY TO MAKE THE BEST OUT OF THEM, YOUR JUST JEALOUS THAT I HAVE SOMEONE TO LOVE AND DON'T! He shouted

Then it hit me, I knew what he was talking about! I turned around putting my back to him I balled my hands into a fist; I bit my lip I felt the blood coming from my mouth.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LOVE; YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH A STUPID BABY! I SHOUTED BACK AT HIM.

"That's not your business… he said

"It isn't? I asked because maybe you falling in love with a baby was one of the most stupidest things you could of have done.

"Well, if you think am so stupid, and you can handle my choices.

"Anybody else here think Jacob is wrong for falling in love with a baby? Because I do and if he didn't fall in love with her we wouldn't be in this mess with having to fight all the time.

I looked at everyone's faces they kept quiet I looked at Embry he looked down at the floor.

"I love a baby, but not like that just yet. Quil said in a quiet voice.

I looked back at Jacob; he had his arms over his chest.

"Looks like to me, that you're the only one who has a problem with this. Jacob said

"Like I said if you can't handle my choices then maybe you should find another pack. Jacob said

I couldn't believe my ears, after everything we beet through our childhood, our friendship, beta and alpha. Now it comes down to this, we had fights a lot, but if it what he wants he'll have it.

"You should go Leah. Jacob said

I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Fine, but let me say this if this next war kills anyone in this pack, you'll be the one to blame. I said

"Leah, you always have to blame someone for your mistakes, your father's death, Charlie being with your mother, me being with nessie, you and Sam's break –up.

I looked at Sam, he looked sad.

"What haven't you blame someone in this pack for? He asked

I turned my back on him, I punched the mirror on the side blood was dripping from my hand, I took the piece of glass and started running towards Jacob, we wrestled, then he moved to the side and I went flying through the door down the stairs then everything went black…..

**A\N: WHEW THAT WAS LONG, THAT'S ALL I AM TYPING FOR TODAY. SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I KNOW THERE WASN'T MUCH EMBRY AND LEAH BUT THERE WILL BE…. WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO LEAH? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TILL TOMORROW SORRY! REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: THANK ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO REVIEW MY LAST CHAPTER, YOU GUYS ALL BEEN WONDERING WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO LEAH? WELL A LOT HAPPENED TO LEAH, YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN. THIS IS IN EMBRY'S POINT OF VIEW.**

Chapter 3

I watched as Jacob, and Leah wrestled I try to stop it, but Paul held me back. Then Jacob flew Leah off of him, and Leah went through the door and down the stairs. I pushed Paul's hand off of me and ran down the stairs. There was Leah on the floor bleeding everywhere I ran down next to her holding her rocking her back and in forth. I watched as Seth appeared at the top of the floor, his eye's went big he ran down the steps and was beside me crying. Paul ran down the steps and stopped when he saw Leah. Quil stayed on the top of the stairs, Jacob was no were to be found.

Paul was on the phone in a flash, "Hello? Yes we have a women down here… she is badly injured and she fell down the stairs…. I don't know how many steps there are; just get your asses down here! He yelled. I held Leah closely to me, while Seth held her hand. "Is there a pulse? Quil yelled from the top of the stairs. I pressed my finger on her neck, there was a little beating. "There is a little beating." I said Seth nodded. "She's going to be ok, Seth." I said looking at him.

The ambulance arrived with a stretcher; I picked Leah up and placed her on the stretcher. The doctor's began working on her. Seth looked at me, "Go head Seth, and go be with your sister. I said "Thanks." He whispered climbing in with them. We ran through the woods following the truck, we made it to the hospital and saw the doctors bring her in. "She's in her late teens, she fell down some steps, lots of wounds and a little bit of glass is her." One of them replied. "Alright, get in her into the emergency room." I took a seat and put my head in my hands. Seth came and sat next to me sighing. "I am going to kill him. I growled. "Don't worry about it, bro. Paul said.

We sat there for a 3 hours, then the doctor came. Sue was here already, we all got up when the doctor came out of the room. "Is my daughter going to be alright?" Sue asked "Well, she took a hard fall; we had to drill some holes in her head to release the pressure from her head." Sue gasped, and grabbed hole of Seth's shirt. "She has a bad neck injury, a broken leg, some cuts and bruises , 4 cracked ribs, and other than that she is fine." The doctor said "Fine?" I asked "how can she be fine with holes in her head?! I snapped. "Can we see her?" Quil asked "She isn't awake." The doctor said.

"When will she be awake?" Paul asked "She should have been awake an hour ago, but this takes different on other people's body, she might be a little different when she is awake though." The doctor said. "Different how?" Seth asked "It will be different on her emotions, the doctor said. "What can we do to help her?" a deep voice said I turned around and saw Jacob, I punched him right in the face, it happened so fast, and that I didn't even know I did it…..

**A\N: REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YEA I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR 2 DAYS FOR WRITING THIS STORY AND I APOLIGIZE HAD A BUSY WEEKEND AND IT IS TIME FOR SCHOOL AGAIN, BOO! SO THAT'S GONNA TAKE UP SOME TIME FOR HOMEWORK AND TESTS, ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER MAY BE A SHORT IN EMBRY'S POINT OF VIEW, IF YOU HATE IT I'LL UNDERSTAND….**

Chapter 4

Sam grabbed me off of Jacob, "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" I shouted as Paul and Sam dragged me out of the hospital. "Get, a whole of your self Embry." Sam replied

"Get a whole of self, Leah is in a hospital she has holes in her head thanks to Jacob!" I snapped at them

"The doctor said she is going to be fine." Sam whispered I knew Sam still cared a lot about Leah.

"Look man maybe you should go home get some rest…" Paul replied

"No, if Jake gets to stay, I get to stay….

**A/N: I TOLD YOU IT WAS GOING TO BE REALLY SHORT, SORRY BUT I AM FALLING ASLEEP AT THE KEYBOARD SO REVIEW AND YOU WONT HURT MY FEELINGS IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT SO GO AHEAD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I KNOW MY OTHER CHAPTER WAS WAAAAAAY SHORT, BUT LET'S SEE HOW THIS GO'S…………**

Chapter 5

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Paul; Paul shrugged his shoulders at me and walked inside the building. How come Paul is always there to make sure I don't do something stupid, it's not like it bothers me but its just one question I want to know. I walked in the room, and saw Quil reading the signs on the wall.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked

"He's in the room with Leah." Quil replied slowly turning to look at me.

"What, Why is he in there with her?" I yelled

"Dude, you need to keep quiet." Paul said

"Shut the hell up Paul!" I shouted back at him.

"Embry, you are taking things to seriously can you just calm down a little bit?" Sam said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and walked down the hall I looked for the room that Leah would be in; I looked in the window and saw Jacob leaning over Leah, holding her small hand. I couldn't believe what Leah looked like, she looked small and fragile, she had a white bandage on the back of her head, her foot looked a little big under Neath the table, and the brace that was on her neck made her look big.

"Excuse me sir, are you waiting to see her?" A voice said

I turned around and looked at the small nurse, "Yes, I am." I replied

"Ok, well the doctor told me to come and check on her, and I'll tell the young man to leave." She said

She walked past me and went in, she smiled and I watched as her lips moved as she talked to Jake. He turned and looked at me, he got up and opened the door I eyed him, I saw him wipe the tears from his eyes.

"I never meant to hurt her." He whispered

"It's to late for that Jacob, you hurt her on the outside, but the inside most importantly." I said as I walked in the room and took Jake's seat. I watched Leah and held her hand, the nurse checked her foot, and wrote down on her notepad. She lifted up her dress (the things people wear in the hospital I don't know what you call them) I turned my face blushing, "Sorry." She said and wrote down on her notepad. She finished writing and just right before she left, the monitor went off……

**A/N: HOW YOU LIKE THIS ONE? DO YOU THINK EMBRY IS RIGHT TO TREAT JACOB LIKE THIS? REVIEW AND I MIGHT TYPE CHAPTER 6 TONIGHT WE WILL SEE….**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: unfortunately I didn't type chapter 6 last night but its here now, the moment you've all be waiting for I should make you guys wait a little longer to see what's going on with Leah, but I don't wanna be mean, so I'll do half and half if that's alright with you?...**

Chapter 6

Sam's point of view

I watched as Jake walked down the hall, I wasn't happy for what Jake did hurting Leah like this. I knew I hurt Leah, but least I didn't have her in the hospital. He reached me and Paul; I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't know why I did this; she just made me so angry." Jacob whispered

"Well, that doesn't give you a right on pushing her down the stairs." I said in a cold voice

Jacob looked up at me, I saw his hands ball up into a fist, I felt the heat raise from his body.

"Look, you don't know what happened." Jacob growled coming into my face.

"Oh, I don't? I was there the whole time while you to fought and you pushed her and she fell down the steps, did you tell Sue what you did?" I asked

He pulled his lips back over his lips so I could see all of his teeth.

"Not, here guys, not now." Quil said coming a little closer.

"This isn't over." He spat

"Your, right it isn't over till Leah says its over." I said

Jake ran out the back door off the hospital, I looked at my pack and sighed.

"I am going to go home for a little while and tell Emily everything, call me if you hear anything?" I asked

"Sure, man take your time." Paul sighed sitting down on the chair

"If, you guys get tired you can go home." I said

"I know but Sue and Seth went home to take a shower, get some stuff and food so I am staying here with my cell phone to let Sue and Rachel knows." Paul said yawing.

I was glad to have Paul here he was a good worker, Jared stayed with Emily and Claire just and case Jake came over there and did something stupid.

"Alright, don't work so hard." I said

"Quil, watch him for me." I said

"Ok, will do." Quil replied reading a magazine.

I walked out of the hospital running out the door and running home, I got there in the next 5 minutes. I met Emily on the porch, she ran into my arms I hugged and kissed her head tightly.

"How, is she?" she asked

"Um… they had to drill some holes into her head to release the pressure to her brain, a few cracked ribs, broken leg, some cuts and bruises, and a really bad neck injury." I said

I watched as Emily processed this in her head, then I saw a tear shed down her cheek, I brushed the tear away kissing the spot were it rolled down. I pulled her into my arms, kissing her sweet soft lips to stop them from quivering.

"Sssh, she is going to be ok." I replied listing as Emily cried, then finally a tear shed down my face.

Embry's Point of view

I jumped up quick, and watched as Leah's monitor went down. I saw the nurse run into the hall.

"We need a doctor, right now!" she yelled

She ran back into the room, and started taking the pillow underneath her. I saw three other nurses coming in.

"Sir, you need to go outside." One of them said

"No I am not going anywhere till you tell me what's going on?!" I shouted

I watched as they worked on her, then she started jumping.

"Get him outside now!" the doctor yelled it was Carlisle

I grabbed his wrist, "Tell me that she is going to be ok." I asked crying.

"I am going to do everything I can son." He replied

"Embry, What's going on?!" Quil asked in shock looking at Leah and all the doctors.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, the nurse pushed me out, I watched from the window.

"Embry, what happened to Leah? He yelled getting upset

"I don't know man, I just getting ready to talk to her than her monitor went off!" I shouted back.

"is she going to be alright?" Paul asked dialing someone on the cell phone.

That's one question I didn't know….

**A/N: WHAT DID YOU THINK? I REALLY LIKED THIS CHAPTER, WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? I DON'T KNOW YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT TILL TOMORROW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N: Loving all these reviews :) this is going to be a short chapter really tired.**

Chapter 7

**Seth's Point Of view**

I helped mom by placing all of Leah's things in the basket, then her cell phone ringed. I shot a look at her; she knew exactly what I was thinking. She ran down the hall and picked up her phone.

"Hello? Sue said

I watched as she listened, "Ok, we will be right here! She yelled she looked at me worried; she threw everything and the bags, and baskets. We ran out of the house and into the car.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked

I watched as her hands tighten on the steering wheel.

"Mom!" I shouted I had a right to know she is my sister, and my own mother not telling me scares me.

**Embry's Point of view**

I watched as they worked on her, Carlisle used those electric things. I knew what that meant, I bursted into the room, with Paul and quil on my heels. The monitor was a long beep, Carlisle looked at me, I shook my head he tried it three times.

"It's not working,Doctor." The nurse said

"Don't say that." I growled at her this time Paul or quil didn't grab me they kept quiet.

Carlisle looked at me.

"Death time, 8:37 pm." The nurse replied

"We will go and call the parents." The nurse said leaving.

"Wait, just go and file some reports, don't call the parents yet." Carlisle said

The nurse raised her eyebrows and left the room.

"Carlisle, do whatever you have to do to make her come back to us." I replied

"Alright, I want you to lock all the doors once I leave, I have to go and get some things to get this to work." Carlisle said

"Thank you." I replied

He nodded and left the room, Paul went to the bathroom, and Quil looked at her, and went to the window. I walked over to the bed, and sat on it I grabbed Leah's hand.

"Carlisle, is going to help you Leah, everything is going to be ok. I replied

I stared at her face, her lips were blue and her face was pale. I pressed my lips to the side of her lips.

"I love you." I replied

I felt her hand move, "Leah?"

She opened her eyes a little bit, "Embry?" "I…

"Sssh, Carlisle will be back soon just relax." I said

"Listen…. Douche bag….. I love…. You to…." She said with a small smile on her face and closed her eyes

**A\N: SOOOO LEAST I GOT THIS OUT, I AM GOING TO SLEEP NOW GREAT GOT TO GO TO MUSIC TOMORROW URGH! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N: ITS BEEN A COUPLE OF DAYS I MISSED WRITING CHAPTERS. I AM SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING. I'VE BEEN REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYY TIRED…**

**Embry's point of view**

Did Leah Clearwater just tell me she loved me?

I think I am hearing things, or seeing things.

I opened my eyes, and moved my fingers over her skin to feel a pulse, nothing.

"Leah? "I asked patting her face again. She didn't move at all.

I've been day dreaming again, Leah didn't tell me she loved me after all.

"Alright, I am back. " Carlisle replied.

"Carlisle, she hasn't moved." Quil said

I glared at him. "I, know, Leah will have a lot of heart problems, if I do not give her another heart, and some more blood that is thin enough to circulate through her body, then she most likely will stay dead". He said.

"Are you telling me, she is dead right now?" Paul asked

"Yes, that is correct." Carlisle said

I thought this through, "Well, this isn't up to me, it's up to her mother." I said

"We'll I'll go and wait for her." Carlisle said walking to the door.

"But listen, when I come back, we will have to move very fast." Carlisle said closing the door behind him.

What did he mean, by moving very fast? What was Dr. Cullen planning to do with Leah?

**A/N: WHAT DO YOU THINK CARLISLE IS GOING TO DO WHEN HE COMES BACK? REVIEWS ARE WELCOME :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N: LEAH ALSO HAS A BAD HEART TO, WHEN THEY DID THE WHOLE SURGERY TO RELEASE THE PRESSURE FROM HER BRAIN, CAUSED HER TO GO INTO A COMA, THEN HER BLOOD WASN'T FUNCTIONING RIGHT THROUGH HER BODY, BUT MOSTLY THROUGH HER HEART, WHICH CAUSED HER TO DIE.**

**Carlisle's Point Of view**

I walked into the hallway; I saw Mrs. Clearwater and Seth rush right into the room.

"Carlisle." She breathed

"Leah, needs a new heart really badly, if she doesn't get it then she will be stuck in this coma."

"How, long will she be in this coma if we don't agree?" Seth asked not making eye contact with me.

"I say, at least a year and a couple of months after that." I said slowly.

Seth looked at his mother, then back at me.

"….. Ok, do it but Carlisle don't hurt my little girl." Sue said holding my hand.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I replied slowly

I made my way down the hall, and then I stopped and pinch the bridge off my nose.

"Carlisle, tell me is my sister ok?" Seth asked

I turned around, and sighed.

"Leah, will have to go through a lot." I started

"Is, she ok?" he repeated again slowly.

"She's not…"

"She's dead?" he whispered

"Yes, as of right now, but that can change." I said quietly

"Do everything you can, and please tell the guys to come outside."

"Ok, I have to move Leah though, before the other doctors and Nurses come."

"Were, are you moving her?" Seth asked

"I am bringing her to my other house, it's an hour away." I said

"Ok, I'll tell my mother in a few."

I walked back into the room, I watched as all their eyes meet mine.

"They agreed to do it, Seth wants to talk to all of you write now."

"Ok." Quil said not taking his eyes off of leah, leaving the room.

"Were, are you taking her?" Embry asked

"Seth, will tell you. I have to move very fast." I said.

"Ok, thanks Mr. Cullen." Paul said patting my back sniffing.

"Please, call me Carlisle.

He nodded; he looked tired, and walked out.

Embry was the last to leave, taking his sweet time. He pushed her hair back, kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

I dialed the house number.

"Hello, Carlisle?" my beautiful wife said

I smiled at her voice, but it slowly faded.

"Listen, Esme I need your help."

**A\N: WHAT DO YOU THINK? NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE IN PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW. LATER THERE WILL BE A JACOB POINT OF VIEW, THEN I WILL STOP MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT TO GET LEAH BACK, UH TOMORROW THERE IS NO SCHOOL I MAY I MAY NOT TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT YOU CAN START WRITING IDEA'S ABOUT WHAT SHOULD BE WRONG WITH LEAH, THAT WOULD HELP ME OUT A LOT. AND I AM LOVING YOUR REVIEWS, THERE ALL VERY KIND :) **_**REVIEW[S]!**_


	10. AUTHORS NOTE: SOME BAD NEWS!

**A/N: HEY GUYS THIS IS ESSENCE'S COUSIN TYPING FOR HER. I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS… MY RIGHT HAND AND THAT'S WHAT I AM BEST AT TYPING IN. AND I BROKE 4 OF MY FINGERS ON MY LEFT HAND. I AM SO SORRY BUT IT WILL TAKE A WHILE FOR ME TO GET STORIES OUT. I BROKE THEM LAST NIGHT; I HOPE YOU'RE NOT MAD, HOPEFULLY THEY WILL HEAL QUICKLY, SO I CAN GET BACK TO YOU GUYS. *SMILES***


	11. Chapter 11

**A\N: IT'S BEEN AWHILE, BUT YEW NO DA STORY… HERE'S CHAPTER 10 WITH THE HELP OF ESSENCE'S WONDERFUL COUSIN JASMINE!!!!!**

**Carlisle's POV**

I grabbed Leah slowly, moving her very carefully.

I held her in my arms, and went into the closet and placed her in the wheelchair.

I went back into the room, and wrote on the pad.

_Guys, I am on my way to the cabin house._

_I'll see you there, if you wish you can have Sue come to._

_But that is totally up to Seth._

_See you when you get here._

_-Carlisle._

I placed the note underneath the pillows; I went back into the closet. And pressed a button to move the wall, and then I typed in the code and the other wall moved out the way, the room was dark. I switched on the Night, and slowly picked Leah up and made my way down the steps….

**Paul's POV**

I walked down the hall with, Embry, and Quil.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Yo, Paul go home to Rachel." Quil said eyeing me underneath his glasses.

"No, man." I said tiredly.

"Your, eyes are red, go home and to Sleep." Embry said

"I just need to go to the bathroom wet my face, and I'll be fine." I said

"Paul, bro, you've helped out enough go home we will call you." Seth said

"Alright." I said slowly

I ran out the hospital, and made it back to my cabin.

I opened the door, and look who I saw laying there with his head resting on Rachel's shoulder.

I growled.

"Paul…" she started

"He came to me, crying he didn't know where else to go." She said softly.

"Why, not to hell…" I muttered.

"Paul!" she yelled.

"I no Jacob made a _huge_ mistake, but you guys act like you didn't make a mistake in your life."

"That's not what we were saying, and you know that!" I yelled back.

She rolled her eyes.

"He came here, crying and he's hurt." She said showing me his cuts on his arm, and leg.

"He can't stay here Rachel." I said

Her eyes meet mine, "Well, were the hell is he suppose to go? He is my brother you know?"

I pressed my lips together.

I walked out the room, pissed.

"Paul…Paul!" she yelled running into our bedroom.

"What?!" I snapped

"Please don't be angry, I love him, he is my baby brother and he is supposed to run to me when he needs me." She said

"Don't, you think I know that?" I said

"I know Jake's been through a lot, but did he tell you what he did?" I asked

"I know Leah fell down some steps." She said

"That's, not all." I replied

"Carlisle had to drill some holes in her damn head!"

She gasped, she blinked her tears away.

"Is…she…ok?" she asked

"She's dead…for now." I replied lying on my bed

She climbed next to me, and grabbed held of my waist.

"I….. Am…." She couldn't finish.

"I no… but Carlisle is going to fix her… somehow…"

And with that said, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I awoke to the sound, of my phone buzzing in my pocket.

I looked over and Rachel was rolled on her side.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Paul, it's me Sam… _we got to go… NOW!" _he yelled

What did he mean, is Leah ok? Did something happen?

"What, happened?" I asked

"It's Leah…" he started

And that fast, my phone was ripped out of my hands….

**A\N: WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? DUN DUH DUN! REVIEWS…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Paul's POV**

I looked and there was Jacob with my phone in his hands, talking to Sam.

I glared at him.

"Uh, huh… ok we'll be right there." He said snapping the phone shut and placing it on the counter.

"We?" I asked in a cold voice

"Yea, that's what I said." Jacob said stretching

I grabbed his throat and I was in his face.

"I don't know what kind of games your playing black, but if you think Leah's gonna forgive you, you better think twice." I growled

"Paul!" Rachel yelled grabbing my arm I wouldn't let go.

"Stop it!" she yelled

I let go Jacob fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed bending down.

"It's alright Rachel, I deserved that, but not from Paul." He said in a raspy voice.

"No you deserve whatever comes to you." I said

**Embry's POV**

I was over at the Cullen's other house.

"Damn, how many houses you got?" Quil asked looking around

Esme smiled, "She's in here." She said

I followed her into the back room, and there she was beautiful as always Rosalie blocking the door way.

Why do these Vamps always got to look good.

It's been 2 months and nothing's changed.

Today maybe different, this boy name is Justin Conwaller, he is related to Kim.

I think he's likes Leah to, but I want her and she's gonna be mine.

I just arrived 45 minutes ago, everyone was here.

Sue.

Seth.

Claire

Sam.

Emily.

Justin Bieber.

Annie Bieber.

Scott

Suri

Rebecca

Duke

Billy

Charlie

And the bloodsuckers.

Kim

Jared

Jason (Kim, and Justin's brother… half brother)

They said that Leah's awake and talking like she never did.

But there's a problem, she doesn't remember anything that's happened.

She remembers us, but she doesn't know some things, it isn't that bad… yet.

Quil and I arrived together, and I asked the blonde chick to please move she chuckled.

"Sue, Charlie, and

Justin C. is already in there you'll have to wait." She said smiling

"Rosalie!" Esme shouted

"In your face blonde chick."

I pushed the door's open and there she was smiling talking to everyone and then her eyes met mine.

"Embry?" she asked

I walked by her, I hugged her close to my chest. Thinking about all the good things, Leah Nicole Clearwater is Alive….

**A\N: WASN'T MY LONGEST… BUT WHAT'S YEW THINKIN BOUT IT?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A\N: LEAH'S AWAKE!!!!!!! OH TWO ANSWER QUESTION[S] IS THT THERE IS TWO JUSTINS IN THIS STORY, JUSTIN KIM'S BROTHER AND JUSTIN BIEBER, YOU ASK ME WHY JUSTIN BIEBER IS IN THIS STORY? I DON'T KNOW HE IS JUST LEAH AND SETH'S LITTLE COUSIN WITH HIS MADE UP SISTER….**

**LEAH'S POV**

Embry's pulled me into his chest.

"Wow, um… can you get off me…" I said slowly

He pulled back and looked at me.

"What?" I asked

"You, don't remember." He said

"Remember, remember what?" I asked confused

"I don't think this is the best time." Justin said

Embry growled, and left the room.

"What's wrong, what happened?" I asked

"Listen, Carlisle needs to be the one to tell you that." My mother said smoothing my hair back.

"No, I want to know now!" I screamed

"Leah, please come down." Justin said holding my hand

"No, I will not, what is happening?!" I screamed

I just started bugging out, screamed and kicking.

"Justin stay with Leah, we'll go and get Carlisle." My mother said running out with Charlie

"Let go of me, know!" I screamed punching Justin chest he still held on to me, I knew it hurt.

"Get off of me, right now or I will kill you." I growled

Justin looked scared; I screamed pain was coming back all over my body I felt like I was being shocked through my body, I was bending back.

Carlisle than ran into the room, and ran over to me.

"Leah, can you hear me?" he asked

I stared at the ceiling, still feeling the pain but it was slowly fading, I couldn't move if I moved it would just come back.

"Leah?" Justin asked looking at me he touched my arm.

I screamed and grabbed his throat, and then Jacob and Paul came in grabbing me off and slamming me back into the bed.

I screamed even louder.

"Hold her arms down, I need the straps." Carlisle said Paul and Jacob held me down.

Carlisle came back and tied my arms down and my body. I struggled and moved my head back and forth.

I screamed feeling the pain coming back; I bandaged my head against the bed.

I held my head back, lifting my body up trying to get the pain out.

"Push her down!" Carlisle yelled

"NO!!!" I screamed at them.

Carlisle sticks the needle into my arm, I still screamed the tears rolled down the cheeks, then I stopped and then everything around me faded…..

**A\N: WHAT IS GOING ON WITH LEAH?! REVIEWS….**


	14. Chapter 14

**Embry's POV**

Leah's gone crazy.

She doesn't remember anything that happened, and Sam thought that would be best for her not to know anything that happened.

Leah's tried attacking Bella, and she did get knocked out the window.

So Carlisle had to put her in a box, by herself.

I was on my way to go and visit her, and maybe she'll be better if she saw me I always made her feel special.

I walked into the Cullen's house only saying hi to the pixie, esme, and Carlisle. I went down the basement, and pressed the button and walked down the tunnel with them following me. There she was curled up in the far corner head in her lap.

"Are you sure you want to see her, today?" Carlisle asked

"Yes." I answered

He pressed the bottom, and it made a buzzing sound and clicked open the glass door slide aside. I walked inside, "Hi, Leah." I said softy walking up to her.

"Go, away." She mumbled

"No, I am not going away till you talk to me." I said sitting down next to her she still didn't look at me.

"Leah, come on." I said resting my hand on her knee.

She grabbed my hand holding it tight, "Don't touch me." She growled looking up at me her face was pale, she was thin, and her hair was nappy, she had a few cuts and bruises.

"Leah, what happened to you?" I asked looking at her more closely.

"Please, just go away!" she yelled at me

"Not, till you tell me what's going on." I said

She sat there, then I noticed her more closely, she had bruises on her neck, and on the back of her neck, her lip had a cut on lip and a bruise on the side of her face she was hiding it by her hair. I grabbed her face; she looked tired she slowly let her eyes meet mine.

"I am sorry." She whispered

"Leah…" I said putting my hand on her cheek.

She started to cry, I pulled her into my arms letting her cry.

"He… hits… me…" she said through cries

"Who?" I asked pulling her back.

"…..Justin…. he came and saw me and told me he loved me and I didn't feel the same, and he just hit me over and over again, and I wanted him to stop, but he didn't then… he really wanted to hurt me badly. But Emmett came and helped me." Leah said her eyes looking puffy.

"What did Carlisle say?" I asked

"He, wanted to help my cuts but I didn't want him to touch me, not anybody." Leah said moving away from me.

I was going to kill that Justin dude, I can tell just the way he looked at Leah he wanted to hurt her, and he did and thanks to Emmett it could have gone worse.

I stayed in the room with Leah, trying so hard not to lose it as she told me everything about Justin and how they met each other. She lay her head on my shoulder playing with my hoodie string as she talked. Then she finally stopped and looked at me. I stared into her deep Hazel brown eyes, I could see pain and a pinch of happiness and then that's when it happened, we kissed. Our lips moved with Each other's her lips were soft and sweet against mine. I slowed the kiss, but Leah didn't want to she had other things in mind. She pushed me up against the wall, she ripped over her shirt. Smiling at me, I had to smile back. She ripped my shirt off to. I pressed my lips back to her neck, and kissed up to her sweet pink lips. And then we made love.

**A\N: OOOOOOO LEAH AND EMBRY DID THE NASTY! ANYWAY BEEN GONE FOR AWHILE SORRY!!! SOOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A\N: BEEN GONEEEE 4 a LONGGG TIME! I COULDN'T LEAVE YOU GUYS WITH ALL THOSE WONDERFUL REVIEWS; I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A CHAPTER! SO UM, I DON'T KNOW IF IT'LL BE GOOD OR NOT…WE'LL SEE.**

**Leah's POV**

Last night, was something special I shared with Embry. I knew there was something wrong; something about what we did made me feel good but on the outside terrible. It was sweet, and I needed Embry, he actually cared about me.

I was lying on his chest, with his arms around mine. The events of what happened that night kept playing in my head, I opened my eyes I had a big grin on my face.

I quickly got up, and was reaching for my clothes but they were ripped.

I picked up Embry's shirt and placed it over my body.

I was sore down there, but least it was a good night.

I walked banged on the door.

"Open the fucking door, I need to pee!" I screamed

"Leah…you dirty girl." Emmett said

I rolled my eyes, "If you don't open the fucking door right now!"

"Alright, alright don't get your panties in a bunch, oh you don't have any." He said laughing

I rolled my eyes, "I'd kick your ass if you were down here right now." I said walking out the door.

I went down the tunnel hallway, and looked for the bathroom.

"This way, Leah." Edward said

"Mind- Rapist." I muttered and went through the door.

I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I felt great and refreshed. I stretched and then splashed my face and then turned on the shower. I took off the shirt and then took a shower letting the warm water run down my body. I let the water hit my face.

After I finished my shower, I felt hands grab me.

**A\N: OK, I AM ENDING IT HERE. UM DO YOU WANT A SEX SCENE IF YOU DO OR DON'T REVIEW, I COULD OF DONE BETTER BUT I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO READ.**


	16. Kicking & Screaming

_A\n; Alright, this is my first time actually trying to write a scène like this, but we'll see how it turns out I guess._

**LEAH'S POV**

I turned around, and met a pair of brown eyes. I think the same eyes I felt in love with…wait…love? I personally don't know what love is, or even if I experience it.

"Leah." He whispered my name making me shuddered in a good way.

He kissed my cheek and then started kissing down to my jaw line.

"E-embry?" Gosh what's wrong with me?

"Leah." He replied still kissing me.

I knew he was asking for round 2, but I don't even know.

"S-stop." I said

He smirked, "You don't want me to stop."

He closed the bathroom door locking the door, and walked over to me pushing me to the bathroom floor, connecting his sweet lips with mine. I felt the warmness heating up both of us bodies, we were calling for each other. His hands traveling down my legs, and then slowly up again, my hands were in his short chopped hair.

"My t-shirt looks good on you." He whispered

I nodded, crushing his lips back to mine. He kissing started kissing down my body, then started kissing my thighs, oh what this boy does to me. He started kissing up my thighs, I was gasping he was smiling. I felt him pulling my-well his shirt over my head. I started at him; I could see that his eyes filled with hunger when he stared at my breasts. Embry lowered his face and licked around my breasts, his tongue felt good. Then he kissed around my nipple, and then took me in sucking and biting, he was getting we wet already.

He was still licking and biting me, but when he slept in a finger into me I was moaning at this point.

"You like it, Leah, Leah?" He asked his voice raspy

I shook my head, "No."

He smirked and then pressed 2 fingers in me, causing me to lift up off the floor for a minute.

"Yea right." He mumbled kissing my ribs, while still pressing his fingers in me.

"E-embry, I want you now." I growled

Embry gave a sweet smile and pecked my lips, and plugged another finger in me.

"Your wet." He whispered

"N-no shit Sherlock." I muttered

He pulled his fingers out of me, causing me to groan. I quickly sat up pushing him down.

"My turn." I whispered

I took off his boxers and stared at the sight in front of me, I didn't remember his dick being so…so big. I smirked and took him in my mouth, I licked his tip and down the sides he moaned. I took him in my mouth again without gagging and just sucked. He kept moaning but it was a little louder this time, I sucked a faster at this point he was thrusting his hips against my lips.

"L-Leah I'm g-gonna-

Before he even said that I sucked as fast as I could, and he came in my mouth. I quickly spit that out, which shit is disgusting like really? He wrapped his arms around me, and stared at our reflection.

"Gorgeous." He whispered

I rolled my eyes; he picked me up by my waist and slammed me into the wall.

"Ouch." I said trying to be sarcastic

He laughed and kissing my lips, messing with my tongue. I bit his lips, holding my hands around his neck tightly; he quickly came inside of me, making me moan. He gripped tighter onto my butt and went all the way in.

"Embry!" I cried out.

He thrust harder into me, my head slamming against the wall. He was going so fast it hurt, but I didn't care I only wanted him. I'm pretty sure I would have bruises' and he would have scratches on his back.

"FUCK!" I screamed, I really didn't give shit if anybody heard.

He pressed in really hard, making me bleed. I pushed him off of me and sat on type of him, leaning over him.

"Leah, I'm so sorry." Embry whispered

"It's fine, I wanted it." I said smiling

"We should stop." Embry said

I rolled my eyes, "No." I slammed down on him; he moaned and grabbed hold of my butt again. I knew I was bleeding, I mean isn't that what usually happened when you had sex sometimes. But it wasn't the pain I was feeling usually felt the first time when we had sex, it hurt more. But I don't know what came over me, I wanted him soo bad. Blood just kept flowing, and Embry was worried I could tell…I'm not stopping.

"Leaaah." Embry said

"Ssssh." I kept pressing panting

All of a sudden I heard talking out of the door. I knew it was the mind- rapist.

"Leah, you must to stop NOW!" I heard Carlisle yell

"Fuck…Off…Bloodsucker…We're…busy!" I screamed each time slamming down on Embry.

"EMBRY!" Edward yelled

Embry took all of his strength and pulled me off of him, he was lying on top of me, he looked down with a worried look on his face. The door busted open, Edward and Carlisle came through the door and started walking over to us. Embry grabbed the shirt and pulled it on me, and then pulled his boxers on.

"Leah, can you hear us?" Carlisle asked bending down next to me.

I was dazed, I couldn't move the pain was hurting worse than getting hit by a truck. Carlisle flashed the lights in my eyes, I didn't move them once.

"I'm sorry…I should of stopped her…before." Embry said

"It's fine, Embry you can't help it." Edward said

"But it's my fucking fault!" He screamed

I arched my back up, screaming I was hurting so bad. I wanted it to stop; Carlisle's eyes were so wide he moved quickly trying to hold my arms down. Tears were running down my cheeks quickly, but my eyes just stayed in one place. Blood was running down the side of my mouth.

"W-what do we do?" Embry said

"Edward, get Embry out of here, bring him home."

"Home I'm not going anywhere!" Embry screamed

Edward pulled his arms, Embry punched Edward, and Edward grabbed his arms putting them behind his back. I felt Carlisle picking me up, and running me down the hall.

"Leah!" I heard Embry screamed.

I was still screaming and crying, but it all stopped when I faded into the darkness.

_A\n: eh, I guess it was ok? What do you think, what do you think is going to happen to Leah?_


End file.
